Forum:All-Stars Heat C
Since I'm going away in the near future, I want to see this tournament done before I go. Eliminators Chaos 2 vs Terrorhurtz vs Kat 3 TG's thoughts This will be very good. Terrorhurtz and Chaos 2 are both marvels of engineering, but can also be unreliable. Kat 3, however, is going into this completely as the underdog. Chaos 2 and Terrorhurtz both have a habit of romping the arena. One would undoubtedly subdue the other briefly, then attack Kat 3. Kat 3 wouldn't stand up to Terrorhurtz's axe, nor does it self-right very reliably. I've not doubt that the Hurtz/Chaos rivalry will continue, but in the heat final, hopefully. Kat 3 out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts TG doesn't mind that I suddenly join in late so hopefully nobody else does either. This is a great battle to start with, but Kat 3 is quite clearly the weakest of the three robots. I imagine that Chaos 2 would flip Kat 3 at some point and, as TG has said, it never seems to be able to self-right without outside help. Maybe it could this time, but I think that the other two would be too strong for it and Kat 3 would be eliminated. Christophee (talk) 23:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Chaos 2. Two axes. Its least favourite type of weaponary. And that's going to be a real hamper for it here. To be completely honest, I don't see how Chaos 2 can even get underneath Terrorhurtz. True, Kat 3 isn't the best at self-righting....but I think I'll have to trust my gut instincts, and put the former champion out. CBFan (talk) 23:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Hmmmm. Choas 2 would go for Kat 3 first, I think. And because it can't self-right, the other bots would leave it alone and have a fight among themselves. Kat 3 out. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Chaos 2 will surely toss Kat 3 around enough to make something come loose. Kat 3 out. ManUCrazy 11:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Yeah, I reckon that Chaos 2 would flip Kat 3 around and do enough to go through with Terrorhurtz after Kat 3's been smashed by Terrorhurtz. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Dominator 2 vs Plunderbird 5 vs Zorro TG's thoughts Interesting - two robots completely hopeless faced with flippers landed in an almost entirely axe heat. Now, Dominator 2 is likely to be the dominant one (duh) and its a matter of who it picks. My bet is going to be Plunderbird - a huge body for Dominator 2 to axe, and much less potent weaponry in return. Not sure how much damage Zorro can actually inflict, but it doesnt matter cos for me its going through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Dominator 2 will live up to its name in this battle and would probably see Plunderbird as a particularly easy target to axe. If Zorro stayed away from Dominator 2 then it could probably go through without having to do a great deal. Zorro might also be able to inflict some damage to Plunderbird, assuming that it doesn't break down. Plunderbird to go out. Christophee (talk) 23:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Interesting....if it were ANY other robot, I'd have said "Plunderbird 5 out easily". But it's up against Zorro. A robot with pure control and that has done nothing to impress me. I'm not even sure which robot that bit came off of when Zorro hit Aggrobot. Plus, after one hit, it seemed to stop. If Plunderbird is smart, it'll capitalise. Dominator 2 will easily go through, but I think, with all of Zorro's issues (and it loses power easily), Plunderbird will also go through. CBFan (talk) 23:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Are you sure about that? I don't think Zorro lost power easily, it kept going once righted. It was made from the exact same thing as Ming Dienasty, who didn't lose power. I figured that its only knocked out because Ripper flipped it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The official weakness of the machine is that it loses power easily. Note that this doesn't neccessarily mean "break down". You may have noticed that once it was righted, there was no attempt made to spin again. CBFan (talk) 23:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::That was actually a rule. Once counted out, a robot was not allowed to activate a damaging weapon on other robots in the possibility of affecting the battle's outcome. Thats got nothing to do with unreliability, actually. Not trying to question you - I accept your statement of its official weakness. I'm just explaining this for anyone curious. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's quite fair enough, Toon Ganondorf, although I still think it had sometime to at least try to spin between the time it hit Aggrobot and got hit by Ripper, which just got me suspicious. That's all, really. CBFan (talk) 00:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I wouldn't be surprised if Zorro was a big battery sucker. The machine was designed to make 80kg trundle around and work a lifting arm. Andrew only had 20kg's worth of extra space; I highly doubt he could fit a big Son of Whyachi spinner and still have enough room leftover to add a substantial amount of battery power. That's my rationale behind why it "loses power easily". I wasn't terribly impressed with the spinner; you need to do more than spin something heavy really fast; contrary to popular belief, there's a real science behind it; just as with any other weapon. I don't think Dominator or Plunderbird could cause a KO either, meaning it's probably going to last the full 5 minutes. My concern is that Zorro's batteries will go flat before time expires, costing it the match. Zorro out. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I quite like Zorro, no-one in the UK had tried to make a tribar bot before. But as RA2 said, it was an already made 80-kg lifter bot, with the spinner plonked on top. It won't get much damage done, due to the spinner having a short lifespan, but I think it'll do some to Plunderbird, enough to put it through with Dominator 2. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts I also thought Zorro had some potential, and it would be difficult for Dominator 2 to axe with the tribar protecting its top armour. Plunderbird on the other hand will be easy to whack with the spinner and simple to axe, so it's going out. ManUCrazy 11:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Dominator 2 will go for the easy target of Plunderbird and rack up points on damage. Zorro will probably be aggresive and maybe cause some damage. Plunderbird are out. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Finals Chaos 2 vs Zorro TG's thoughts Really, there's not much to say. Chaos 2 through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Very obvious result here. The battle could be one of the quickest ever. I'm going for Chaos 2 in case you can't tell. Christophee (talk) 01:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts See ↑↑↑ for my thoughts. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I think Chaos 2 will survive one hit of Zorro's blade, and after that it just ain't going to start again. Then, see Ripper's fight with it. Chaos 2 easily through. CBFan (talk) 09:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Zorro out. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts Fortunately, I qualify for this tournament. I will join the majority and eliminate Zorro. GutripperSpeak 02:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Dominator 2 vs Terrorhurtz TG's thoughts Now this will prove interesting. Terrorhurtz definately has the better axe, but Dominator has stronger armour. For me, its a matter of whether Dominator 2 can penetrate deep enough into Terrorhurtz's armour before it takes heaps of damage. I don't think its possible for Dominator 2 to damage Terrorhurtz with that horrible inaccurate axe, and Terrorhurtz will damage the axe of Dominator 2 itself in order to win the fights. Terrorhurtz through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Dominator 2 is great, but I agree that Terrorhurtz is the more potent. It should be a very good fight (unlike the Axe Attack in Series 7) and I think that Terrorhurtz would probably win on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 01:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts A real tactical battlke this one. I'm going to have to again agree with what TG and Christophee have said. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I would have personally prefered this as the Grand Final, but there you go. Anyway, the logic here wins the day....that, and I think Terrorhurtz can keep going at a faster rate. Terrorhurtz through. CBFan (talk) 09:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Terrorhurtz will probably do more damage therefore winning it on a judges decision. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts I'd point out the Dominator 2 can slam its axe through Terrorhurtz's armour fairly easily, and drag it around. However, I've never seen a proper KO from Dominator 2 in my immediate memory, but there is a first time for everything. DOminator 2's armour is plasma coated titanium or whatnot, and very hard. I'll back Dominator 2, but its clear that Terrorhurtz has already won. GutripperSpeak 02:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Final Chaos 2 vs Terrorhurtz TG's thoughts As I'd expected, the two giants are in the final. The best ever flipper, and the best ever axe. However, I'm going to go for Terrorhurtz, who I believe has never lost to a flipper in a one on one besides Firestorm - and that was after losing to Razer. Although Terrprhurtz is going to have come through tougher opposition, I don't think Chaos 2 could flip it enough times before hthat axe cracked the flipper. Terrorhurtz to win. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts It didn't lose to Firestorm because it lost to Razer, it was dominating until it broke down. And that's all it really was, a very unfortunate breakdown. One I feel is unlikely to follow through here. Terrorhurtz through quite easily....CBFan (talk) 23:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts Agree. 'GutripperSpeak 00:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I too have to agree. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts I wonder how Terrorhurtz would have done if it hadn't withdrawn from Series 7. It's a shame that it only had one good series. Anyway, back on topic, I agree with what you guys have said. Christophee (talk) 14:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Terrorhurtz would be able to make Chaos 2 conk out. Not immediately I think its a long and bloody battle. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Are the same as the rest of yours. ManUCrazy 23:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Heat Winner: Terrorhurtz